


Better Together

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chill XV, Crushes, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short & Sweet, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: You find yourself at Galdin Quay for your summer break when four handsome young men are suddenly behind you...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something I wrote while taking a break from my main fic. I just wanted to write something cute ^.^
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments ^.^
> 
> If people are interested, I will write some more of these two :D

The ocean was more beautiful than you had ever imagined it would be. The sun glistened on the crystal blue ripples. The warmth on your exposed skin was delightful, not to mention the wonderful breeze that made your hair sway against your sunkissed skin. The experience was divine.

You were wearing a pair of comfortable shorts and your favourite bikini top as you let your feet brush the water as you sat looking out from the fishing spot. Your senses were so overwhelmed that you had not realised four young men were now also on the platform carrying fishing equipment.

“Excuse me, young lady. Would you mind if we located ourselves to the end of the platform.” A handsome man wearing glasses asked. You had never heard an accent quite like it before.

A black haired man stood next to him, looking at you and then at the endless ocean.

“I-I-” You felt yourself blushing and quickly turned away. You stood up and tried to walk past them without showing your face.

“Thank you very much.” The glasses wearing man said as he continued up the platform.

“Yeah, thanks.” The black-haired man added as he stepped to the side to let you past.

You smiled discreetly to yourself. Men were not that handsome at home in Lestallum. You felt happier than ever that you had decided you come to Galdin Quay for your summer vacation even though you had your reservations when your best friend had cancelled on you three days before you set off.

You walked down the beach a little way, the warm sand against your feet felt like a gentle massage. Finally, you decided to sit on the sand in a position where you could still see the young men. They really were the finest men you had ever laid your eyes on.

You thought it was strange that they were all fully dressed at the beach. Surely, they must feel uncomfortable dressed head to toe in black in this summer sun? 

You let out a little gasp as the tallest of the men, covered in muscle and tattoo's had taken his top off. He was so well defined. You imagined how easily he could sweep you off your feet.

“Oh my…” You whispered as a blush returned to your face. 

You knew you should not be staring but their presence commanded your attention. They were just too beautiful to ignore.

The shortest of the men was now fishing, while the man who spoke to you earlier stood closely behind him. On the other end of the platform stood the shirtless man and a cute blonde haired man who was taking photos of the group. He looked the youngest from this distance. 

It was obvious these guys were close and you felt slightly jealous that you did not have a friendship group like them.

At that moment you froze. The blonde man had pointed his camera at you and taken a photo. You turned your head down to look at the sand, embarrassment spread through you. When you turned you look back at him you saw that he had lowered his camera and was looking directly at you. He was also frozen in place.

“Go talk to her!” The topless man shoved the smaller man forward. His loud laughter ripped across the beach.

You let out a laugh at how cute the blonde guy looked when he tried to fight against the topless man but your laugh must have been louder than you had intended because they were all now looking in your direction.

Your eyes widened. This was embarrassing. You quickly stood up and hastily made your way off the beach and up the stairs to the carpark. You leant against your car with the face covered by your hands. 

You stood there for a few minutes, cringing at your behaviour. You really had humiliated yourself.

“Ummm… excuse me?” A voice timidly asked.

You looked up to see the blonde haired man in front of you. You had no idea that he had followed you. The blush returned to your face when you realised how underdressed you were compared to his cute guy.

“Yes?” You squeaked, your voice barely audible. 

The guy shuffled his feet. “I just wanted to say sorry…”

“Sorry?” You were confused by his actions but you could not help a small smile spreading across your face. He was so cute and his voice was the sweetest sound you had heard in a very long time.

“You know… for taking your photo. I’ll… delete it.” He ran his hand through his hair. He looked so adorable but he still had not looked at you.

“Oh… I see.” You took a step towards him. 

His eyes widened at your sudden approach.

“There’s no need to be so nervous. It’s only me.” You giggled. He had seemed so confident in the group earlier but now he was alone he seemed really shy. You wished you were allowed to touch him, just a simple cuddle.

His face turned red, it contrasted the rest of pale skin and the cute freckles on his face. “I.. Ummm… I’m not good at this…”

You smiled and walked closer. “Then let’s start at the beginning. I’m _______. Who are you?”

He looked at you in surprise. “Prompto.” If was as if he was not used to having people take notice of him

“That’s a lovely name, Prompto.” You stood at arm's length of this cute guy now, admiring his face. His features were handsome yet boyish - he would look perfect in a boyband. You could imagine so many girls swooning at him.

“It is?” Prompto laughed, sounding extremely nervous.

“Uh huh.” You giggled. “So you like taking photos?” You pointed at the camera in his hand.

Prompto’s face lit up as he gripped his camera tighter. “It’s kinda my passion.”

“Can I see?” You asked, hopefully. Being a painter, you loved anything that was artistic. 

You took a deep breath as he moved to stand beside you and he turned his camera on to show you some photos. He had what must be hundreds of himself with the three men who were still on the fishing platform.

He laughed. “And this one’s Noct, when he had a fish hit him in the face. Oh man, that was funny!”

He continued going through his photo’s explaining some of them and laughing at others. They seemed to make him very happy.

“Oh, Oh! This one's Iggy trying not to let himself laugh but he failed anyway… This one's Gladio. He’s kicking my butt…” His voice dropped at the end of the sentence but he immediately perked up as he moved on through more photo’s.

You giggled. Prompto seemed so much more confident when he talked about his friends. You found it adorable that he cared about them so much. It was the sweetest sight, seeing the smile on his face. 

Then he stopped. “And here’s the photo of you…” He lowered his voice and he looked down at you.

You looked at your picture, you felt embarrassed as you saw yourself. He had captured you really well.

You looked up at him, into his lovely blue eyes and smiled. There were butterflies in your tummy. “How about we take a better one... together?”


End file.
